


Swear Jar

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: the one where every time taemin swears jonghyun's dick gets a lil harderJonghyun doesn’t think he’s ever wanted to bang someone so much over such a tiny thing before. He doesn’t even think it’s a kink of his. It’s literally just the way that Taemin breathes the words out that has him so fucked up.tumblr





	Swear Jar

Taemin swears. **  
**

Like, a lot.

Jonghyun doesn’t think he’s gone a single sentence without dropping at least two cusses in.

He finds it extremely attractive.

Attractive like, he’s had a boner for the passed five minutes and it’s starting to get really uncomfortable holding this pillow over his lap in the middle of this party. He guesses he’s just lucky that he showed up early to help Jinki set up so he was able to nab a couch seat before anyone else showed up.

It’s just… the way Taemin hisses out _“shit,”_ the way he huffs out _“cock_ ,” the heavy way he emphasises the “f” in every _“fuck_ ” or variation thereof that leaves his lips makes Jonghyun hang onto his every word. He drawls each word out with a wide grin, with his ankle crossed over his knee and his arms spread over the back of the couch, one hand just brushing Jonghyun’s shoulder every so often when he lets lazy gestures accompany his language. He exudes confidence and sex appeal and the worst part of it is that he isn’t even trying to do it on purpose. He can’t be. No one tries to be sexy while discussing their favorite cooking channels on youtube, which is what Jonghyun thinks the group’s conversation steered to a minute ago. He’s just trying to get his baking tips on.

“Fuck, dude,” Taemin chuckles at something Kibum says, lifts the hand that’s not by Jonghyun’s shoulder to cover his mouth for a second. “Don’t even fucking _start_ that fondant shit with me, I can’t fucking stand it. Tastes like… fuck, like, eighty-eight percent sugar, two percent ass, ten percent regret.” Jonghyun regrets staying here for so long that he was able to hear the way Taemin’s curses are muffled behind his fingers. He wants more, he wants an endless stream of filth spilling from Taemin’s lips and into his hands as he gasps for breath between each one. Jonghyun doesn’t think he’s ever wanted to bang someone so much over such a tiny thing before. He doesn’t even think it’s a kink of his. It’s literally just the way that _Taemin_ breathes the words out that has him so fucked up.

Taemin pushes his wavy bleached hair out of his face before he puts his hand back down to listen to Jinki’s reply. Jonghyun really wishes he could join into the conversation, but even if he could focus, the only cooking videos he watches are the ones with the tiny tiny appliances. He has nothing of value to contribute--but that doesn’t stop Taemin from turning to him after a minute with a relaxed, curious smile.

“Whose dick do you ride, then?” he asks. “Fucking _fondant_ or frosting? Or do you just fuck with plain bullshit?”

A lot of things go through Jonghyun’s mind as Taemin props his head up on the heel of his palm and looks at him expectantly. How polite it was for Taemin to bring him into the conversation, how his half lidded eyes seem dark and searching, how he himself doesn’t even know what fondant is, how everyone else is looking at him now also, how he’s really regretting going commando tonight because a boner trapped under denim squished under a pillow is not comfortable at all, how Taemin’s teeth dug into his bottom lip with every “f” he just said.

“Do you wanna go have sex?” is what comes out of his mouth after a short moment of his brain displaying poor decision-making skills. There’s a moment of silence; then Minho snorts, Jinki rubs his hand over his face, Kibum sighs loudly, and Jonghyun starts wondering if he should apologize. Taemin, though. Taemin’s eyebrows raise and the corner of his lips quirk up just a hint.

“Right fucking now?” he asks. Jonghyun glances quickly to see if Jinki looks like he’d be angry if Jonghyun fucked Taemin in his bed or just really annoyed; the look he’s giving Jonghyun is reminiscent of the time he found out that Jonghyun stole his cereal and some soda and a bag of chips without saying anything. Rude and inconvenient, but nothing that he can’t make up later. He does his best attempt at a quick apologetic smile at his friend before doing his best to turn it into a cocky smirk to show Taemin.

“I mean, if you want,” he grins. Taemin’s smile grows a fraction as he looks Jonghyun up and down. He looks at the other three with more confidence than Jonghyun would have even if he wasn’t embarrassed by his slip of the tongue.

“Would you guys give a shit if I fucked off to fuck him?” he asks. Jonghyun eyes the other three as well. He supposes that it is kind of rude, yeah, to leave in the middle of a conversation to go bang, but. It’s better than staying here and zoning out with a pillow in his lap. Kibum and Minho shrug, both looking a mix of exasperated and amused; Jinki looks like he’s going to protest but deflates after a moment.

“I was gonna say I didn’t want my party to be one of _those_ parties, but,” he sighs heavily. “I know Luna and Amber already banged in my closet, so. Sure. Knock yourselves out.”

“Sweet,” Taemin grins. He stands up, stretches, reaches a hand out for Jonghyun to take. Jonghyun smiles back and takes it without hesitation. He tugs Taemin closer, then stands up and only moves the pillow from in front of his dick when he’s got himself comfortably behind Taemin instead. There’s no need for anyone else to see just how thirsty he is. He wraps his arms around Taemin’s waist and nudges him towards the hallway with an exaggeratedly cheery wave at their friends. Taemin chuckles softly as they walk, stopping quickly for just a second so Jonghyun bumps fully into him with literally no way to disguise the boner that presses against his butt. “That fucking pillow was about as subtle as a damn train wreck, you know that, right,” he says. Jonghyun laughs easily now that he’s away from other people that will judge him that he cares about. Who cares if Taemin feels him get harder at the drop of another curse.

“Yeah, well, you know,” he says. He smiles politely at people in the hallway as he steers Taemin towards Jinki’s bedroom. “You and Kibum dance together, right?” he asks. He’s known Kibum for a while, through Jinki, but somehow he’s never met Taemin until tonight. He feels like he should get to know the dude a little more before he fucks him.

“Mmhmm,” Taemin hums. “Practice is tiring as fuck so we get an assload of donuts at Jinki’s work after. And you and Minho are fucking… gym buddies? Right?”

“Gym buddies that also get donuts, yeah,” Jonghyun confirms. “And I’ve known Jinki since I dropped out of community college.” It was a fun few months together in visual design before Jonghyun realized studying wasn’t for him, and it’s been a fun life with Jinki ever since.

“Nice, nice,” Taemin says. He stops in front of Jinki’s bedroom and tugs the door open. He doesn’t even have time to throw a little glance at Jonghyun over his shoulder before Jonghyun is pushing him inside and flipping him around. He closes the door behind them and presses Taemin up against it, grinning when he grunts a soft “fuck.” Finally. Breathy curses from flushed lips, and this time they're all going to be just for him. “Don’t fucking bite me,” Taemin breathes before Jonghyun can even press their mouths together for the first time. “I fucking hate when people do that shit.”

“Sure,” Jonghyun nods easily. He was admittedly about to bite the fuck out of Taemin’s neck and he’s glad Taemin brought boundaries up like this. He was going to forget his own. “Don’t even like, try to blow me, or even like, get near my dick with your mouth” he says. He doesn’t need that irrational anxiety while he’s trying to get off. Taemin gives him a weird look, but only for a second before he shrugs and nods back.

“‘Kay,” he says, and then he grabs Jonghyun by the shirt collar and tugs him forward until their mouths connect.

He kisses softly, but aggressively, plush lips demanding control. Jonghyun refuses him; he fits his hands on Taemin’s hips and pushes him into the door, grinds roughly against him, almost nips at his bottom lip until he remembers and just sucks it hard enough to swell instead. Soon, after some excessive butt touching, Jonghyun feels Taemin’s erection growing to match his. He lets Taemin kiss and suck at his neck as he moves one hand to pop the button on his jeans. It gives him enough slack to slide his other hand inside to grope Taemin’s ass through his boxers--or, by the feel of it, his boyshorts. Nice.

“Gonna let me fuck you or the other way around?” he asks, breathes it against Taemin’s ear. If Taemin’s not down for being fucked Jonghyun will gladly offer up his ass, but he’d rather not have to. Not this time, not when he wants to hear exactly what kind of filth streams  from Taemin’s mouth when he’s being pounded almost breathless. He gets his other hand around Taemin’s thigh, picking up his leg and wrapping it around his waist so they’re pressed even closer together than before; Taemin’s answering groan makes him smile wide.

“I want _this,_ ” he hisses, finding the hard outline of Jonghyun’s cock through his pants and squeezing it, “inside of me.”

“Well alright then,” Jonghyun says, and picks Taemin up the rest of the way by his ass in one fluid motion. Taemin almost squeaks in surprise, then fades into soft laughter as he clings around Jonghyun’s neck for the short trip from the door to the bed. Jonghyun tosses him gently enough onto the covers, matching Taemin’s smile with his as he crawls over him to catch his lips in another kiss. He likes Taemin’s sweater; the neck is wide and it clings so nicely to the rest of his frame. He just pushes it up a little bit, enough to run his fingers over the soft skin of his chest and pinch one nipple.

“Oh--fudge,” Taemin whispers. He tugs his sweater up even further without taking it all the way off so Jonghyun can map out the rest of him. With one hand, he reaches into his own pants to pull his own cock out and jerk himself off a little. Jonghyun watches the way he smears his own precome over the head and down the shaft with a slight shudder. If he wasn’t still preoccupied with the spit-slick rim of Taemin’s lower lip he would want to suck him off for a minute just to see what it tastes like. Taemin’s other hand fumbles with the button on Jonghyun’s pants next, popping it open quickly. He wiggles his hand inside without hesitation and grips Jonghyun’s cock with his short fingers.

Jonghyun hisses, rocks his hips forward and takes his hands from Taemin’s chest to push his own pants down. He’s not nearly as leaky as Taemin, just a drop or two of pre pooling in his tip, so he spits into his own palm before knocking Taemin’s hand away. He slicks his cock with his spit and a soft groan, trying for just a second to match the pace Taemin has on his own dick before forgetting about that idea and doing what feels good. Taemin watches him with hooded eyes for a few seconds before he licks his hand with a pink little tongue and pushes Jonghyun away to take his cock for a second time. He strokes Jonghyun a little slower than Jonghyun’s pace, but he squeezes tighter, closing his eyes and biting his lip, a soft noise falling out of his mouth.

“I want you,” he breathes, “want you pushing into me, stretching me open, gosh--” He sucks in a sharp breath when Jonghyun grabs the hem of his jeans and pulls them and his boyshorts halfway down his thighs in one quick motion. “Shoot, Jonghyun,” he says. Jonghyun slows in his attempts to pull Taemin’s pants off the rest of the way; Taemin notices immediately and takes over, wiggling out of them and kicking them onto the floor. “I know Jinx has to keep lube in here somewhere,” he mumbles. He turns halfway to rummage through Jinki’s bedside drawer, giving Jonghyun a full view of his sweet little ass without any hesitation. Jonghyun reaches out to touch, to grope, to pull apart his cheeks and get a good look at his gorgeous little hole, but he’s not appreciating this as much as he should because something is off.

He can’t figure out what it is until he brings his hand up to spit on his thumb and then press that against Taemin’s hole. The pressure makes Taemin gasp, makes him squirm, makes him wiggle to his stomach, makes a soft “frick” fall from his lips and land half muffled in the pillows. There. That’s it. Jonghyun moves his hands to Taemin’s waist instead, rubbing his thumbs slowly over his back.

“You stopped swearing.” Accusation settles heavy in his tone, which he didn’t really plan to do, but doesn’t try to stop either.

“What?” Taemin asks, looking over his shoulder. His hand still rummages in Jinki’s things and after a second he pulls it out with a bottle of lube and a line of condoms. Jonghyun frowns at him as he wiggles back to lie on his back. His legs fall open easily and Jonghyun rubs his hands over his thighs even as he continues to pout.

“You were saying ‘fuck’ like every other word ten minutes ago,” he says. “It was really hot.”

“Is that why you wanted to do this with me?” Taemin asks, bringing his hand up to laugh into the back of it. His eyes turn into little crescents and Jonghyun fights down his own laugh as well. He knows he’s ridiculous. What’s more ridiculous is how Taemin didn’t even say “have sex.” This is just. Too much. Or, rather, not enough.

“Yes?” Jonghyun says. He watches as Taemin rips off one condom and tosses the rest onto the bedside table. “Mostly. You’re really cute too. But--why’d you stop swearing?” He thinks he actually a whined a little bit there but he doesn’t care. He feels cheated. Taemin laughs more, then pushes his hair out of his face.

“I mean, I don’t know,” he grins. “It’s just a thing I do without thinking. Usually people think it’s cute.” He struggles with the cap of the lube for a second before it pops off a little too aggressively. “Frick,” he mumbles. Jonghyun taps his fingers over his skin urgently.

“There, see,” he says. “You did it again.” He’s so disappointed. Taemin props himself up on his elbows and grabs the collar of Jonghyun’s shirt, pressing his sweet smile against Jonghyun’s pout. Jonghyun indulges him in his kisses until Taemin presses the bottle of lube into his hand and kisses down his jaw, up to his ear.

“Does this mean you don’t want to _fuck_ me anymore?” he asks quietly. Jonghyun’s hand squeezes involuntarily, so hard a little bit of lube squishes out of the bottle and trickles down his skin. His cock twitches hard between his legs from the sheer weight of the emphasis Taemin put on that word.

“Fuck,” he breathes. That wasn’t fair at all. He fists his free hand in Taemin’s hair and tugs him back just enough to push their mouths together again. This time he kisses Taemin all the way back down into the pillows until Taemin is struggling to push back up. He wipes the back of his hand on Taemin’s thigh and lets the rest of the lube slick his hand as he jerks Taemin’s cock for him, pulling back when he trails his hand lower to feel his balls, his perineum, to push the pad of one finger against his hole.

“Fffffudge,” Taemin sighs out when Jonghyun slips his finger in just to the second knuckle. Jonghyun pulls his finger out with a frown but Taemin just smirks up at him, mouth curved into a wicked line. “You okay?” he asks with mock concern. “I thought you liked my booty.”

“Oh my fucking god,” Jonghyun groans. He sees what Taemin is doing here. He wants to protest, he wants so badly to take control and demand that Taemin not tease him like this, but he knows that he’s already lost what control he could have had just by being so desperate already. If he has to work for every curse that leaves Taemin’s lips for the next year he’ll do it. He doesn’t care. He starts right now by roughly pushing two fingers inside, making Taemin jerk and gasp and shudder out a sharp “ _fuck.”_

The way Taemin smiles when he starts rolling his hips against Jonghyun’s hand a second later tells him that the rest won’t be nearly as easy as that one.


End file.
